Japanese Patent Publication Nos. H5-253260 and H3-188853 (hereinafter referred to as D1 and D2, respectively) described below have proposed a wheelchair having a frame connecting left and right side frames in front of an occupant and transferring the occupant to a bed or like from the rear side by demounting the seat plate and backrest. In addition, Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3068034 (hereinafter referred to as D3) described below has proposed a walking auxiliaries having foldable seat plates at the sides.
The wheelchair comprises a planar U-shaped or M-shaped frame connecting left and right frames 5 in front of the occupant's lower limbs with an occupant's backside including lower limbs opened; a seat supported on the frame; a space of a side frame opened at the rear so that the edge of the bed can be inserted from the rear to the underside of the seat.
Moreover, in the conventional wheelchair with a folding frame, two sides of the seat are pivotable around an axis running in the front and back directions and connected to side frames at both sides. For a wheelchair with a soft cloth seat, the seat is folded to a V-shape due to its dead weight when the frame is folded. In addition, a wheelchair with a rigid seat plate is folded to an inverted V shape. When the frame is folded, the seat remains attached to the side frame.